The present invention relates to a stationary fitness device for set-up in a fitness studio as well as to a system comprising a plurality of fitness devices and to a method for automatically checking for the correct performance of a fitness exercise.
The fitness device according to the invention expands fitness devices known so far, as they are usually set up in fitness studios, by an automated, electronic check as to whether a user correctly performs a fitness exercise to be performed at the fitness device. In fitness devices used so far the problem exists that a fitness exercise only can be checked by a personal fitness trainer and hence there regularly is a risk that an exercise is not performed correctly in the absence of the fitness trainer. This can possibly lead to injuries of the user or at least considerably reduce the effectiveness of the fitness exercise to be performed.
In fitness devices known so far, i.e. in particular usual fitness devices to be found in a conventional fitness studio, much effort therefore regularly is taken, in order to avoid a maloperation and to permit usage of the device only in a certain position of the user. Experience shows, however, that this is possible only with individual fitness exercises. The correct performance of the majority of fitness exercises depends on the fact that in a fitness studio a sufficient number of fitness trainers or a fitness trainer personally responsible for the user constantly checks the posture and the motion sequences of the user of the fitness device and reminds him of possible false postures or wrong uses.
In addition, up to now it regularly only is possible for users of a fitness device to subjectively detect the correct performance of a fitness exercise and write down possible training successes and only afterwards possibly enter the same into a database and have them evaluated.